


What Is Love?

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gryffindor Common Room, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Male Friendship, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Purebloods, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What /is/ love? Maybe halfbloods and purebloods...have different ideas?Oneshot/drabble





	What Is Love?

You know sometimes shit went down and you had to amuse yourself where you could. The Gryffindor boys were hanging out in the Common Room. Dean Thomas suddenly smirked, more to himself than to anyone else (though maybe a little, just a little to Seamus). 

"What is love?" he asked. 

Harry's eyes lit up. "Baby don't hurt me," he sang back immediately. 

"I wouldn't hurt you," said Ron then with a frown. 

Harry struggled not to laugh. Purebloods. "No, it's just a muggle song--"

"I would never let anyone hurt you, Harry," said Ron again. 

Best friends were sometimes weird, but always good. 


End file.
